Algo va mal
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: A los 14 años me di cuenta de muchas cosas, una de esas cosas es que yo no estaba completamente solo; no, jamás lo estuve. Siempre te tuve a mi lado; en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Sin embargo, ¿qué hay de ti? A veces me pregunto si tú estarás bien, porque esa sonrisa es más bien forzada. -Creek-
1. Prólogo

_¡Nuevo fic! Esta vez de mi OTP, es decir, Creeek. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, pero toca un tema muy sensible. Bueno... No puedo adelantar nada porque el fic perdería toda su gracia, así que tendréis que averiguarlo por vosotros solos. En fin, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Fue a los 14 años cuando empecé a darme cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que me abrieron los ojos ya sea para bien o para mal, la mayoría de ellas para mal. Es cierto que la inocencia está ligada con la felicidad, pero a largo plazo los males consiguen herirte aunque los ignores. En muchos casos es mejor enfrentar el problema para al menos poder combatirlo, pero los seres humanos solemos negar el problema para intentar que desaparezca, pero con eso sólo conseguimos que éste se haga tan obvio que ya no lo podemos negar más y la cruel realidad nos golpea sin dejarnos posibilidad de defendernos. Eso me pasó a mí, me vendé los ojos e hice como si nada pasase, como si todo lo que me rodeaba estuviese bien. Pobre de mí, al final no pude ocultarlo más y fue entonces cuando todo se me vino encima y empecé a darme cosas de ciertas cosas. Algunas eran simples tonterías, detalles sin importancia que no me afectaban; pero otras eran tan grandes que cambiaron mis ideales, mi forma de pensar, mis reacciones, todo. Fingir indiferencia ya no me funcionaba.

Me di cuenta de tantas cosas… Mi madre tomaba antidepresivos diariamente, eso era algo que sabía desde pequeño pero no lo acepté, quise creer que eran pastillas normales para cualquier enfermedad leve como un resfriado.

Mi hermana se distanciaba de mí cada vez más. Nunca tuvimos una relación muy buena de hermanos, pero por lo menos nos dirigíamos la palabra alguna que otra vez. Ahora como mínimo lo único que recibo de ella es algún insulto.

El "team Craig", es decir, el grupo que teníamos desde pequeños en el que yo era el líder se rompió. Todo empezó cuando sin venir a cuento de nada, Token nos dijo que ya no nos necesitaba más y que nosotros no éramos lo suficiente para él, después de eso dejó de hablarnos. Después le tocó a Clyde, el cual fue el siguiente en irse del team por una estúpida pelea que tuvimos, pero no me arrepiento de hacer lo que hice. Clyde empezó con Tweek una de las típicas peleas que siempre solían ocurrir de vez en cuando en el team, peleas sin importancia. Pero por alguna razón esa vez Tweek se lo tomó mal y salió corriendo de allí y aunque Clyde me dijo que no lo hiciera, le seguí. Clyde se lo tomó como algo personal, sacó sus propias conclusiones y dejó de hablarnos. Y yo dejé de salir a cualquier sitio que no fuese a la escuela y dejé de intentar relacionarme con las personas de mi entorno. Porque al contrario de ellos, mi vida social dependía de mi team y nada más, porque confiaba en ellos y eran importantes para mí.

Pero también me di cuenta de que no estaba completamente sólo. Después de un mes de no hablarme con nadie acabé en el hospital por una intoxicación. Y es que al hacerme el café le puse un polvillo blanco que había en un bote pensando que era azúcar y resultó ser matarratas, por ello tuvieron que hacerme un lavado de estómago y tenerme un par de días ingresado por si acaso. El caso es que por la tarde me llegó una visita, y era… ¡Tweek! Tweek estaba preocupado por mí y había venido a visitarme cuando se enteró de que estaba en el hospital. Entonces me di cuenta de que no sólo yo había dependido de mi team, sino Tweek también. Me había olvidado de él, él también había estado sólo todo este tiempo. Pero por suerte, desde ese día dejamos de estar solos y aunque el team no volvió a ser como antes, al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Cuanto más unidos estábamos, más cosas extrañas veía en él y más me preocupaba por él. Tweek no era normal, pero había ciertas cosas en él que simplemente no me cuadraban. ¿Por qué era tan desconfiado? ¿Por qué le tenía miedo a todo? Sus tics y su tembleque constante era por efecto del café, pero eso no explicaba mis otras dudas. Algo debía estar pasando y debía averiguar qué era.

* * *

_Sé lo que estaréis pensando (la verdad es que no): ¿Por qué es tan corto? *^* Tranquilos, es como el prólogo. Aquí sólo se presenta la situación y el problema, nada más. Oh... Y lo del café y el matarratas... Perdónenme, no se me ocurrió otra cosa para intoxicar a Craig. _

_Bueno ricuras, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Stolen kiss

Si algo estaba claro es que la mayoría de las veces que acababa en la oficina del consejero era por defender a Tweek, y orgullosamente puedo afirmar que no me arrepiento ni de una sola vez que me metí en problemas para protegerle. Él también me protegía, de una manera algo torpe pero lo hacía, y yo estaba muy agradecido por ello. Me protegía de una manera tan torpe, que resultaba linda. Cada vez que nos cruzábamos con Clyde parte de los recuerdos buenos que tenía de mi team volvían a mi mente de golpe, y eso era algo que no podía superar. Siempre que le veía, aunque sea de lejos, mi estado de ánimo cambiaba a uno mucho más serio. Los con los que Tweek me miraba al darse cuenta de que estaba triste no tenían precio; conteniendo lágrimas, compartiendo mi dolor. Esos ojos verdes hacían que me partiese en dos, que me diese asco a mí mismo por hacer que reflejasen tristeza. Pero ese sentimiento pronto desaparecía, porque en seguida Tweek hacía alguna tontería para que me riera, e incluso me cogía de los cachetes para hacerme sonreír él mismo. Y aunque la mayor parte de las veces sus tonterías no me hacían ni pizca de gracia, yo sonreía al ver el esfuerzo que hacía Tweek. Esa era su manera de protegerme de los amargos recuerdos del pasado. Siempre lo consideré a él una persona fuerte, porque ese tipo de cosas parecían no aceptarle; a decir verdad jamás le vi poner mala cara estando conmigo.

También agradezco sus esfuerzos por sacarme de casa, aunque en ese entonces me solían parecer molestos. Antes siempre me gustaba estar encerrado en casa, ya era por costumbre. Estar enfrente de mi ordenador o televisor tumbado en mi cama, esa era mi rutina, pero venía él y me la destrozaba. Siempre venía a casa y lo primero que hacía era ir directo a mi habitación para subir las persianas y apagar lo que sea con lo que me estaba entreteniendo. Después se tumbaba conmigo en mi cama y conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa que nos hubiese pasado por la mañana, y si no había nada interesante que contar nos quedábamos en silencio tumbados uno al lado del otro. Recuerdo con nitidez el día en que en ese silencio nos quedamos dormidos y Dios sabe cómo acabamos abrazados, pero era razonable, hacía un frío que pelaba ese día. Su cara al despertar era bastante curiosa, primero parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar al no saber dónde estaba y luego se empezaba a relajar y se volvía a acurrucar en mi pecho por unos minutos. Esa situación se repitió incontables veces, pero estaba cómodo con ella. Después de nuestro momento relajado empezaba una pequeña pelea para obligarme a salir fuera, pelea que de una manera u otra siempre ganaba Tweek. Los sábados al estar en pijama Tweek me tiraba la ropa a la cara para que me vistiera, y la mayoría de las veces lo tuvo que hacer él porque mi pereza era tal que ni quería vestirme. Pasábamos juntos toda la mañana y toda la tarde, y al anochecer íbamos a mi casa y se quedaba la noche allí. El domingo nos pasábamos la mañana durmiendo y la tarde jugando dentro de casa hasta que anochecía y se iba a su casa. Cómo extraño aquellos días en los que cada día me lo pasaba mejor que el día anterior pasase lo que pasase.

Disfrutaba de ese pequeño ritual que compartíamos, pero ese día la rutina cambió. Ese día no fue como todos. Me encontraba tumbado en la cama mirando una página cualquiera cuando él llegó. Oí tocar la puerta principal y después a mi madre hablando con alguien, entonces supe que había llegado. Como siempre, entró sin llamar. Ni siquiera subió las persianas. Algo fallaba, y aunque suene muy marica y jamás lo diría en voz alta, el brillo que siempre veía en sus ojos no estaba; sus ojos verdes parecían apagados. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó observándome en silencio.

**-Craig… -**Murmuró en un tono de súplica, como si me pidiese ayuda.

Y me di cuenta de algo que antes se me había pasado desapercibido por la oscuridad, Tweek estaba llorando. Sentí cómo todo mi mundo se destrozaba pedazo a pedazo cuando le vi llorar, porque él era la persona más fuerte que conocía. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar y yo no sabía qué hacer, y juro que me odié por ello. Me dolía verle así, ¿qué debía hacer? Me levanté de la cama y me paré frente a él, que intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Alcé una mano y con cuidado comencé a acariciar su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos rubios.

**-Todo está bien. –**Dije muy seguro, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando. Pero yo… Yo no sé qué pasaba exactamente, pero sentía que si no hacía algo mi corazón iba a explotar de tanto estrujarse a sí mismo.

Su cara era todo un poema para mí: mejillas tenuemente coloreadas por un rojo carmín, algunas lágrimas haciendo su recorrido desde los ojos hasta la barbilla, labios entreabiertos y ojos completamente abiertos, mostrando confusión. Pero al poco rato sus ojos se cerraron, las lágrimas dejaron de salir y sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa. No pude contemplar mucho más tiempo su cara, pues cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba con Tweek abrazado a mí.

**-Sí, ahora todo está bien. –**Afirmó recuperando su alegría. **–Vamos fuera, ¿vale? –**Preguntó separándose del abrazo, pero quedando a una distancia exageradamente corta.

**-Está bien. –**Acepté alegremente al ver que volvía a ser el de antes.

Salimos de casa y en cuanto estuvimos fuera me cogió de la mano. Eso me extrañó, pero no dije nada, sólo me dejé guiar por él. La gente nos miraba y aunque no sabía por qué me daba igual, no me importaba sentirme observado porque a él tampoco le importaba. Poco a poco la gente se iba quedando atrás, cada vez eran menos las casas y los automóviles. Cada vez nos acercábamos más a ese sitio tan especial para nosotros, pues era nuestro sitio favorito, un pequeño prado alejado del pueblo. Íbamos allí casi diariamente, y si nevaba jugábamos con la nieve. Me sentía bien allí tumbado en la hierba con él a mi lado, mirando las nubes como si fuesen la novela más interesante del mundo.

Pero entre nube y nube los pensamientos pasaban lentamente por mi mente, distrayéndome. Poco a poco las nubes dejaron de ser algo interesante y mi mente se centró más en mis dudas, dudas sobre Tweek. Le miré por un segundo, sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos en el azul del cielo y en su rostro estaba pintada una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa de siempre. Daría cualquier cosa por meterme unos minutos en su mente y saber en qué estaba pensando. Jamás me plantee si esa sonrisa era real o no hasta ese momento, jamás puse en duda su felicidad hasta ese día. ¿Qué había detrás de sus inseguridades y de su sonrisa? Hice memoria y me di cuenta de que Tweek había cambiado muchísimo desde poco antes de que Token se fuera del team. Hasta los 11 o 12 años él fue un chico inseguro, paranoico, quejica, tembloroso y miedica; pero desde que volvimos a hacernos amigos ya no se quejaba de absolutamente nada y siempre tenía una sonrisa pasase lo que pasase. ¿Qué había ocurrido desde entonces?

**-Eh Craig, ¿estarías triste si me fuese? –**Preguntó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-Pues… Espera, ¿te vas? –**Pregunté, preocupado.

**-¡Gah! ¡Claro que no! –**Gritó, algo alterado.

**-Claro que estaría triste, eres muy importante para mí. Anda que eres idiota… No vuelvas a preguntarme algo así. –**Respondí en un tono renegón.

No dijo nada más. Las horas pasaron y el cielo empezó a colorearse de un bonito color naranja. Ya era el momento de irnos cada uno a casa. Eso me apenaba, pero como se suele decir, mañana será otro día. Me levanté y fui hasta Tweek, que alzó su mano en señal de que le ayudase a levantarse y así lo hice. Y caminando a paso de tortuga llegamos a casa de Tweek. Ambos nos miramos, apenados y sin ganas de separarnos.

**-Hasta mañana. –**Me despedí soltando su mano para dejarle ir.

Pero él ladeó la cabeza y volvió a coger mi mano. Sorprendido por lo que había hecho, giré la cabeza para verle. Él sólo sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios, un simple pero tierno roce de labios. Soltó mi mano y desapareció por la puerta de su casa, no sin antes despedirse con la mano. Y yo que me quedé ahí parado, pasmado.

Al rato mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y comencé a andar hacia mi casa, y al llegar ni siquiera cené, me acosté en mi cama y comencé a pensar en lo que había pasado. Tweek me había robado un beso, mi primer beso… Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué me había gustado? Toqué mis labios y después me mordí el inferior. Mis mejillas ardían de sólo recordarlo. Me sentía raro, muy raro… Y Tweek tenía la culpa, así que más le valía darme una explicación razonable al día siguiente o si no… Si no me daría un ataque al corazón…

* * *

_Tan tan taaan! La historia se empieza a desarrollar, los capítulos a alargar y Craig a desesperar. ¿Por qué habrá besado Tweek a Craig y qué dirá éste en su defensa? Quién sabe... (yooooo lo sé). _

_Para quien lo pregunte, cambié el resumen porque no me convencía demasiado. Y el título también lo voy a cambiar, ya que no me convence demasiado. ¡Que viva la escasa profesionalidad! Odio tener que cambiarlo, pero lo haré, así que bien atentos. Y bueeno... Hasta la próxima!_


	3. ¡Él es Craig Tucker!

Me desperté de golpe, ahogando un grito que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca. Estaba empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Cada milímetro de mi cuerpo parecía estar temblando y sentía que me estaba ahogando. Me llevó minutos enteros tranquilizarme. Jamás había sentido esta sensación antes, ¿sería miedo? No lo supe, jamás había tenido miedo antes. Había tenido una pesadilla, y por lo perturbada que estaba mi mente se podía decir que había sido una pesadilla horrible. Pero no me acordaba de nada, tan sólo me daba la sensación de haberlo pasado mal con una pesadilla. Volví a tumbarme en la cama y cerré los ojos para volver a dormir, pero inmediatamente en mi teléfono móvil empezó una melodía poco conocida. Cogí el celular frunciendo el ceño, era la alarma la que me había despertado, pero no recordé el haberme descargado la canción que estaba sonando, y mucho menos el ponerla de alarma. Seguro que Tweek había vuelto a trastearme el móvil… De repente me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo a la nada. Casi automáticamente, agité la cabeza para sacarme esa sonrisa. Una imagen vino a mi mente de repente: Tweek mirando a la nada. Mi corazón pareció encogerse de repente, la pesadilla tenía que ver con Tweek. Toqué mis labios y respiré hondo, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Con la mochila a la espalda, demasiado cargada diría yo, salí de casa rumbo a la de Tweek. Como suponía, estaba esperándome enfrente de su casa, tan sonriente como siempre y con un termo de café en la mano. Le saludé y él hizo lo mismo. Empezamos a caminar, y cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela le cogí de la muñeca, sin mucha brusquedad, para que se girara a mirarme.

**-Ey, ¿qué demonios fue lo de ayer? –**Pregunté sin añadir más detalles, yendo al grano.

**-Un beso. –**Dijo, remarcando lo obvio.

**-¿Por qué así de repente? –**Volví a preguntar, y ésta vez pareció que Tweek se puso algo nervioso.

**-Ngh… Los besos de-demuestran cariño, ¿no? –**Preguntó mirando a otro lado, evitando mi mirada.

**-Supongo.**

**-Pues yo… Yo… ¡Yo t-te tengo mu-mucho cariño! ¡Ack! –**Gritó de repente, tapándose la boca con la mano que tenía libre después.

**-Sí, y yo, pero no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos. –**Dije riéndome algo nervioso al comprobar que varios estudiantes se nos habían quedado mirando.

Miró a todos lados y enrojeció por completo al ver que muchos de los que nos miraban eran de nuestra misma clase. Tweek ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, y los que miraban también lo sabían. Con mi típica cara de póker les enseñé a todos mi dedo corazón. Jamás me cansaré de hacer ese gesto, pues es un perfecto detector de idiotas… Siempre me pregunté a mí mismo por qué a la gente le molesta que un chico le enseñe el dedo medio a la gente y que después esa misma gente se divierta hablando mal de otras personas; sinceramente, jamás entenderé cómo la gente puede ser tan cruel.

Solté a Tweek y juntos entramos a la escuela, como cada mañana. Recorrimos los pasillos hasta llegar a nuestro salón, y como siempre, nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás. Todo tan monótono como siempre… El Sr Garrison, nuestro profesor desde primaria, pidió la tarea y como suele hacer se la pidió a todos menos a mí. Y la razón de ello es que por múltiples razones los profesores tienen por norma ignorarme, salvo cuando hay un examen. Unos dicen que tengo autismo, otros que soy demasiado problemático y otros que soy demasiado raro y les doy miedo; y esto no es sólo lo dicen los profesores, sino todo el instituto. Y sinceramente, es otra de las tantas cosas que no entiendo. No tengo autismo, no soy agresivo, no me gustan los problemas, no hay ninguna razón para tenerme miedo. Si esas son las razones por las cuales soy ignorado y despreciado, ¿entonces por qué no le hacen lo mismo al team de Stan? Ellos se han metido en miles de problemas que muchas veces han acabado afectando negativamente al resto del pueblo. Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? Soy un chico casi transparente, mi presencia no altera nada; por ello me llaman "el chico fantasma". Y eso demuestra la ignorancia y la idiotez de todos mis compañeros de clase, pues se contradicen a ellos mismos al ignorarme por ser problemático y por dar miedo y a la vez llamarme fantasma.

De hecho, me gusta esta soledad. Aíslo mi mundo, aíslo mi voz, aíslo mis sentimientos, me aíslo a mí mismo. Pero no es aislamiento total, pues aunque cierre las puertas hay alguien que tiene la llave, ese alguien es Tweek. Creo que él es el único que me conoce realmente, el único que tiene en cuenta mi existencia. Por ello no me considero infeliz, pues no estoy solo. No me gusta hablar de esto, tampoco pensar demasiado, pero hay veces que es inevitable. En cuatro años dejaré el instituto e iré a la universidad, me alejaré de este pueblucho que sólo sabe crear problemas y empezaré una nueva vida lejos de aquí. Dejaré de ser el chico fantasma y conoceré a gente nueva. Porque no soy una mala persona, sólo tuve mala suerte. Claro que no apartaré a Tweek de mí, no soy tan estúpido como para alejar lo único bueno en mi vida de mí.

Pero volviendo a ese día, las clases ya habían terminado y todos estábamos ya en los pasillos listos para volver a casa.

**-¡Ack! Podríamos darle d-de comer a los patos esta t-tarde. –**Propuso Tweek jugueteando con sus pequeñas manos. **-¡Los p-pobres están a-asustados por culpa de Cartman y sus a-amigos! Ngh… A veces los apedrean. **

Hice un ruido parecido a "hm" y asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que le estaba escuchando.

**-Ngh… M-me dan un poco de miedo los patos, pe-pero estando tú no pasará nada.** –Agregó, sonriéndome de esa manera tan cálida… No entendía cómo sus sonrisas podían cambiar tanto depende de la situación, simplemente eso no cabía en mi mente.

**-Aparta. –**Ordenó una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré para ver de quién se trataba, era ese tal Gregory, un creído malcriado que sólo por ser rico e inteligente se creía el rey del mundo.

**-Puedes pasar por al lado. –**Respondí, mirándole fríamente. No me agradaba para nada su supuesta superioridad.

**-Aparta. –**Respondió, intentando intimidarme con la mirada. Lo que él no sabía es que a mí también se me daba bastante bien jugar a las miraditas frías.

**-No eres nadie para ordenarme nada. –**Dije intentando mantener mis impulsos de partirle la cara. La gente que se cree superior sólo por su posición económica me ponía enfermo.

**-Soy Gregory Fields, ¿acaso no basta con eso? –**Preguntó arqueando su ceja derecha.

**-No. –**Respondí sin dejarme intimidar.

**-¿Y tú eres…? –**Preguntó, irguiéndose todo lo que podía. **–Ah sí, el chico fantasma. Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Desaparece!**

Eché un poco el cuerpo para atrás y fruncí levemente el ceño. Estaba algo confundido y a la vez me sentía ridículo, pues me habían herido y no sabía cómo responder. Le miré a los ojos, brillaban como dos bombillas. Sin saber por qué me sentía como si estuviese encogiendo, como si quisiese desaparecer de verdad.

**-¡Él es Craig Tucker! ¡E-estudiante del instituto de South Park! ¡Ack! Y tú eres sólo una… ¡Una marioneta! ¡Un idiota sin p-personalidad que cree ser adorado pero sólo es utilizado! ¡Gah! P-pueden que te quieran, ¡pero sólo por tu dinero! Y si te crees mejor q-que Craig… ¡Te equivocas! ¡I-idiota! Y además… ¡Los gnomos de los calzoncillos irán a por ti! –**Gritó Tweek rápidamente, como si sólo le hubiesen dado tres segundos para hablar y uno de ellos lo hubiese gastado en respirar.

Mi pobre cerebro trabajaba cien veces más que de costumbre intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y lo que Tweek acababa de decir. Me había defendido cuando yo estaba intentando desaparecer. Cuando salí del shock lo primero que vi fue a Gregory, pálido y temblando de puro terror. Después dirigí inconscientemente mi mirada a Tweek, estaba respirando entrecortadamente y tenía los puños apretados con fuerza. Tweek daba miedo, había que reconocerlo. Parecía estar a punto de tirarse encima de Gregory para hacerle una bonita operación de cirugía estética sin anestesia y como instrumentos quirúrgicos sus dos puños. Por lo que recordaba, hace tan sólo un par de horas Tweek había ingerido una cantidad importante de café barato de la cafetería del instituto; y es sabido que la cafeína y la ira no son una buena combinación. Definitivamente Tweek iba a perder la cabeza en algún momento y le iba a partir la cara al inglés, y eso no era nada bueno. Quería que Gregory se llevase su merecido, pero tampoco quería verle en el hospital porque a fin de cuentas tampoco era tan malo, tan sólo tenía sus momentos. Si hubiese sabido que tan sólo iban a ser un par de puñetazos no me hubiese preocupado, pero sabía por experiencia propia que la delicada imagen de Tweek era engañosa, y que si él se lo proponía podía mandar al hospital a quien quisiese.

De entre el público que en poco tiempo se había formado a nuestro a nuestro alrededor se escuchó una voz rasposa murmurando algo que parecían maldiciones en otro idioma, posiblemente francés. Un chico castaño que si mal no recuerdo se llama Christophe, se hizo paso entre la multitud. No iba a nuestra clase, pero lo conocía de haberlo visto unas cuantas veces en la oficina del señor Mackey castigado. Christophe se quedó observando en silencio unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza.

**-Sea lo que sea que haya hecho este idiota, ya me ocupo yo de él. –**Dijo el chico mirando al inglés, que seguía pálido como un trapo.

Y sin alegar nada más, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras de ahí. Suspiré aliviado y le di las gracias mentalmente al demente que se acababa de llevar a Gregory. Tweek ya se había tranquilizado un poco, así que aproveché para pedirle que nos fuésemos de una vez a casa. La conversación que mantuvimos de camino se basó en un completo silencio, sólo roto por un simple "adiós". Supongo que los dos teníamos mucho en lo que pensar. Entré a casa y dejé la mochila en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Con paso desganado me "arrastré" hasta la cocina, donde sólo estaba Ruby. Mi padre entraba a trabajar por la mañana y terminaba sobre las cuatro de la tarde y mi madre entraba a las dos y media, justo después de hacer la comida y volvía sobre las ocho; lo que nos dejaba a mí y a mi hermana comiendo solos.

**-Hola hermano, te esperé para comer. –**Dijo Ruby al tiempo en el que empezaba a comer.

**-Espera, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi desagradable hermana que me odia? –**Pregunté alzando las cejas, sorprendido. Mi hermana NUNCA me daba la bienvenida, NUNCA me llamaba hermano y NUNCA me esperaba para comer. Quizás Tweek si tuviese razón con eso de que los extraterrestres raptan personas y las cambian por clones.

**-Idiota. –**Dijo fingiendo estar indignada. Era extraño, ese insulto no iba cargado con un increíble desprecio como el que solía utilizar a todas horas cuando hablaba conmigo. **–Que me muestre fría no significa que no te quiera. –**Dijo de repente, poniéndose un poco sonrojada. **–Y no creas que repetiré esto. –**Me sacó el dedo corazón.

Vale, definitivamente esa era la verdadera Ruby. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas raras en muy poco tiempo, y mi pobre cerebro tenía ganas de irse una buena temporada de vacaciones para tranquilizarse, pues no dejaba de procesar información extraña. Suspiré y decidí empezar a comer sin darle más vueltas al asunto, después me esperaba una larga tarde llena de patos asustando a Tweek.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Sé que me salen cortos los capítulos, pero qué se le va a hacer... Va a ser un fic de capítulos cortitos, para que sean más fáciles de digerir y que no os aburran. No creo apropiado para este fic meteros cinco mil palabras del tirón en cada capítulo, porque os daría un corte de digestión con sólo verlo u.u Y ojo, no digo que los fics que son de capítulos largos son peores ni nada parecido, sólo digo que hay cierto contenido que es mejor ponerlo poco a poco y otro que es mejor ponerlo de golpe. No sé si me explico...

Gracias por las reviews, por los seguidores y por los favoritos; ayudáis muchísimo :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y CUIDADO, los gnomos de los calzoncillos están al acecho.


End file.
